Outline of emptiness
by extramf
Summary: An interlude of the neighborhood of TV series #22 episode. Alto visits Sheryl. Sheryl is sick and lies.


Title:Outline of emptiness/Kuukyo no rinkaku(The TV series #22)

Environmental equilibrium of Island-1 surely faces the catastrophe.  
A district with the Saotome-Ranzo mansion keeps quiet and rich green, like the another world.

When starting in sleep with Sheryl in the separate building in the Saotome mansion, Sheryl pestered Alto for some talk.  
"Tell some story."  
Sky-blue eyes of Sheryl reflects the light of the room and shines.  
Alto looks around in a Japanese-style takes out a box from a built-in closet.  
He opens a box, and he displays cards which are in the box in the very front of Sheryl.  
"Beautiful. Is it a card game."  
"Yes, Ogura-Hyakuninisshu. There are 100 pieces of cards, and a poet's portrait and the poetry with a fixed form are written in at a card."  
The cards which are memento of Miyo who is mother of Alto are a work of art. A great master drew a portrait, and a calligraphist wrote in poetry.  
Miyo brought the small works of art into Saotome's household when she married Ranzo.  
"Poets drawn on the cards are famous, and each is a legendary chief character."  
Alto tells about a story hidden in a card which Sheryl points.

_ARIWARA-no-Narihira is a playboy of the Heian era._  
_Murasaki-Sikibu finished writing a long piece love story._  
_MIBU-no-Tadami competed with TAIRA-no-Kanemori for beauty of the love poem._  
_ABE-no-Nakamaro succeeded in life distantly in the remote ground from the hometown. However, he felt nostalgic for the hometown for life._  
_Sangi-no-Takamura visited the world of dead since he lived. He judged the soul of the dead person there._  
_Shikishi-Naishin-nou(Princess Shikishi) made poetry of intense love with easy words. She became the subject of the program of noh named "Teika" in the next era._

Sheryl picks up the card, she asks Alto.  
"Why is only a woman drawn on this card a back figure."  
"Her name is ONO-no-Komachi. Komachi is the best beautiful woman in Japanese illustrator draws her back figure with reserve."  
"The illustrator thought about a good method. I excite the imagination about this woman"  
Sheryl brings a card near a face and observes it.  
"Then will she surely has a drama concerning the love"  
Alto nods and tells the story of "FUKAKUSA-Shoushou".

_Komachi continued refusing many Noble men who propose to her._  
_She gave particularly earnest FUKAKUSA-Shoushou a problem among men._  
_Komachi will love FUKAKUSA-Shoushou if he visits 100 nights continuation to her house._  
_FUKAKUSA-Shoushou was going to meet expectation of Komachi. He visited her house at snowy night at rainy night._  
_However, he made it the 99th and got sick. He has died._  
_Komachi grieved. She did not marry throughout the life._

Sheryl says.  
"It is a sad story."  
"Yes."  
Sheryl lies on futon and looks up at the ceiling.  
"Surely Komachi could not believe good looks of her own."  
"The poetry that she made means, the beauty of the flower declines immediately. My beauty is the same, too."  
"The poetry is such a meaning. Therefore Komachi could not believe his love unconditionally. She wanted to check his faithfulness and love at the number of times."  
"I did not hit on interpretation like you. But your hypothesis may be almost a correct answer."  
"Is my interpretation original?"  
"Yes."  
Sheryl hears words of Alto, and smiles.

Alto freed from night military duties in the morning of the day after next returns to an outbuilding of Saotome's house.  
He is an intention to spend with Sheryl as much as possible.  
A fatal V type infectious disease that undermines health of Sheryl became the terminal stage.  
Alto opens the shoji of the room where where Sheryl lies quietly.  
Futon is spread in the center of the room. She lied on the top. Around Sheryl, Cards of Hyakuninn-Isshu are scattered.  
Alto sits down on a tatami mat calmly, looks at Sheryl's sleeping face.  
She does not seem to have suffered last night. Alto is relieved.  
A card of ONO-no-Komachi is grasped in a hand of Sheryl which lies.  
"Did you like it?"  
Alto puts away scattered card in the box.  
Sheryl rubs against eyes at the back of the hand.  
"Sorry, I wake you up"  
When an alto says, Sheryl.  
"No problem. Good morning Alto"  
Sheryl causes a body.  
Alto kisses her.  
Sheryl hugs him.  
When Alto stops a kiss, Sheryl reddens cheeks and looks down.  
"I want to ask Alto"  
"Is there any change in your physical condition."  
"No. There is nothing."  
Sheryl stands up, and closes a shoji.  
The view of the garden which is full of green is blocked by a shoji.  
The airlight that passes a shoji lights up the outline of Sheryl.  
"I want Alto to stare at myself. Before it's too late. Before my body changes"  
Sheryl takes off a yukata.  
"Hey."  
"How do you look me?"  
Alto says with a sigh.  
"I cannot say well."  
"Say something."  
Alto gets good words after little silence.  
"Ana niyashi e-wotome wo."  
"What did you say?"  
"What a beautiful woman. The words of a proposal very first in the world. The words of gods."  
"The speech is simple expression."  
Sheryl smiles.  
Alto draws Sheryl close to Alto. Two people kiss slowly.  
This moment, the world becomes the possession of Alto and Sheryl.

//The follows are the originals before translation.

アイランド1の環境平衡は徐々に、しかし確実に破局へと向かっていた。  
その中にあって早乙女邸がある緑豊かな地区は、別世界のような静謐さを保っていた。

早乙女邸の離れで蒲団を並べて添い寝した時、アルトはシェリルに話をせがまれた。ちょうど、子供が眠る前におとぎ話をねだるように。  
「聞かせて」  
空色の瞳が部屋の明かりにきらめいた。  
「そうだな……」  
アルトは部屋の中を見回した。思いついて、天袋から小さいが重たい箱を取り出した。  
蓋をあけて、シェリルの目の前に広げる。  
「綺麗ね。カードゲーム？」  
「そう。小倉百人一首……古い日本の定型詩を使ったゲーム。字は崩してあるから読めないかもしれないが、絵だけでも楽しめるだろ？」  
「エキゾチック……」  
それは母・美代の嫁入り道具のひとつで、その当時随一と謳われた日本画家が原画を描き、書道の大家が和歌を書いた美術品だった。  
「有名な歌人ばかりで、それぞれに物語がある」  
アルトは、シェリルが思いつくままに取り上げた絵札にまつわる話を語って聞かせた。

_平安時代のプレイボーイとして知られた在原業平。_  
_長編恋愛小説を書きあげた紫式部。_  
_恋の歌の出来栄えを競った平兼盛と壬生忠見。_  
_故郷から遠く離れた地で栄達を手にし、それでも故郷を懐かしんだ阿倍仲麻呂。_  
_生者でありながら死後の世界で死者の魂を裁いたと伝えられる参議篁。_  
_平易な言葉で激しい恋心を詠む式子内親王。彼女の和歌に込められた思いは、後に『定家』という能の題材となった。_

次に取り上げた札を見て、シェリルが言った。  
「ねえ、どうして、この札だけ顔を描いてないの？」  
「それは、小野小町。当時、いや日本の歴史上、最も美しい女性だったという伝説がある。だから、絵師は遠慮して後姿を描くのさ」  
「へぇ、上手いこと考えたわね。見る人の想像をかきたてるわ」  
シェリルはカードを顔の近くに持ってきて、しげしげと眺めた。  
「じゃあ、きっと恋にまつわるドラマがあるんでしょう？」  
アルトは頷いて『深草少将百夜通（ふかくさしょうしょうももよがよい）』の説話を教えた。  
_美貌にひかれて、あまたの求婚者が押し寄せる中、小町は断り続けた。_  
_求婚者たちの中でも特に熱心な深草少将に、百夜、私の元に通い続けたら求婚を受け入れましょうと申し出る。_  
_深草少将は、雨の夜も、雪の夜も通い続け、小町の元に訪れた証しの栢（かや）の実を置いた。_  
_しかし、九十九夜にして病に倒れ、ついに結ばれることはなかった。_  
_小町も生涯独身を通したと言う。_

「悲しいお話ね」  
「ああ、そうだな」  
シェリルは天井を見上げた。  
「その……コマチって言う人、きっと自分の美貌に自信が持てなかったのね」  
「その札に書いてある和歌も、花の色は移りゆく。自分の美しさもいずれは…という詩だしな」  
「そうなんだ。詩は判らないけど……そのプロポーズした人に100夜通ってこいって言ったんでしょう？」  
「うん」  
「自分の美貌に自信が持てなかったから、愛情や誠実さを回数で確かめないと納得できなかったのよ」  
「……その解釈は思いつかなかったな。でも、いいところを突いているかもしれない」  
シェリルは横臥してアルトを見た。  
「独創的かしら？」  
「ああ」  
アルトが頷くと、シェリルはにっこり笑った。

翌々日の午前中、夜間の軍務から解放されたアルトは早乙女邸の離れに戻った。  
残された時間をできるだけシェリルと過ごすために。  
障子をそっと開けると、床が延べられていて、シェリルがあどけない寝顔を見せていた。  
枕元には百人一首の絵札が散らばっていた。  
眠りに就く間際に眺めていたのだろうか。  
アルトは物音をたてないように、シェリルの傍に座って寝顔を見た。  
（良かった、昨夜は苦しまなかったみたいだな）  
横臥したシェリルの手には、後ろを向いた女性の札が握られていた。小野小町だ。  
（気に入ったのか）  
アルトは散らばった札を箱に片付けた。  
「う……ん…アル…ト？」  
シェリルが目元を手の甲でこすった。  
「悪い、起こしたか」  
「いいのよ」  
シェリルは上体を起こした。  
「おはよう、アルト」  
「おはよう」  
アルトはシェリルにキスした。シェリルもアルトの肩を抱いて応える。  
「……アルト」  
唇を離すと、シェリルは頬を染めてうつむいた。  
「あのね、お願いがあるの」  
「どうかしたのか？」  
「ううん、どうもしないわ。でも、今のうちに…」  
シェリルは立ち上がると、アルトが開けた障子を閉めた。  
緑溢れる庭の眺めが遮られ、代わりに障子を通して入ってくる柔らかな光が部屋を満たした。  
「見て欲しい、今の私を……変わってしまう前に」  
シェリルの手が寝間着にしている浴衣の帯にかかった。  
「お、おい」  
白い肌の上を浴衣が滑り落ちる。  
「どう？」  
うつむいたシェリルの表情は流れる髪に隠れて見えなかったが、肌が羞恥に染まっている。自分の体を抱くように手を回していた。  
美を追求する者が求めて止まない曲線で形作られた肢体を、障子紙を透かしてきた散乱光が包み込んでいるさまは、夢のようだった。  
手を伸ばせば触れられる夢だ。  
アルトはため息とともに言葉を吐き出した。  
「……上手く、言えない」  
「ダメ、言って」  
シェリルは顔を上げた。頬が染まっていて、少し硬い笑いを浮かべている。  
「あなにやし、えをとめを」  
アルトは呟いた。  
「何て言ったの？」  
「なんて美しい女だ……この世で一番最初のプロポーズの言葉」  
「そのまんまね」  
シェリルはクスッと笑った。  
アルトは手を伸ばし、華奢な肩を抱き寄せた。  
ゆっくり唇を合わせる。  
今、世界は二人だけのものになった。


End file.
